les soeurs a sillent hillfin du chaoitre 2 et déb
by momomomo
Summary: Phoebe a de plus en plus de mal avec c'est vision apparemment Silent Hill n'en a ps finit avec elles.


Paige : de quoi tu parle ? Phoebe : j'ai pas l'impression que c'était un rêve. Piper : pourquoi ? tu ne crois pas sérieusement ces histoires folkloriques ? Phoebe : si... je viens d'avoir une prémonition et vos rêve décrivait en tout point ma vision. Paige : oui mais ton pouvoir ne nous montre que ce qui va se passer afin de changer éventuellement le cour de l'histoire. Phoebe : peut-être est-ce un nouveau pouvoir. Paige : ouais en tout cas je me demande bien pourquoi on est sur cette route.  
  
Piper en regardant la ville de sillent hill dit : vous croyez que l'on a été transporté ici.  
  
Paige : je ne sais pas. Phoebe : le mieux serait de retourné dans la ville les réponses y sont sûrement. Piper : tu as raison ! allons y !  
  
Chapitre 3 : mystère.  
  
Arrivée a l'entrée de la ville un sentiment de déjà vu parcourut phoebe. En touchant une des innombrables tombes du cimetière quelles étaient obligés de traverser, phoebe eu une vision du passé, et vu la personne décédée en train de la tué. Phoebe revenu a la réalité en ayant du mal a respirer : pitié non ne me faite pas de mal je vous en supplie non... Phoebe semblait en transe, comme si l'esprit que l'on avait tué essayé de se réincarner en elle afin de prévenir les filles .  
  
Piper : phoebe on est la ne t'inquiète pas. Paige : personne ne te fera de mal si on est la. Phoebe semblait se calmer et raconta a ses sœurs sa vision : c'était horrible...tout se sang et cette personne franchement c'était horrible. Paige : aller reprend tes esprits on doit continuer, on doit savoir la vérité. Piper : ça va aller ? tes sur ? Phoebe : oui ça va, c'était vraiment bizarre.  
  
Elles continues leur route a travers la forêt, soudain Phoebe se sentit de nouveau mal et tomba encore dans les pommes. Dans son inconscience elle eu une vision : elle vu Prue entrain de se faire torturer, dans une pièce assez sombre et bizarrement elle cru reconnaître Wyatt et Paige. Ensuite elle revenu à elle : mince quelle vision !  
  
Paige : Phoebe tu es sur que ça va ? Phoebe :oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Piper : on s'en est rendues compte. Paige : mais de quelle vision parlait tu ? Phoebe : eh bien ce n'étais pas très visible, Prue se faisait torturée dans une pièce assez sombre, il m'a semblé voir que les personnes qui l'a torturait ressemblaient étrangement à... Paige : à qui ? Phoebe : à Wyatt et...Piper. Piper : quoi ! ce n'est pas possible pas moi... et pourquoi Wyatt ferait-il une chose pareil il ne l'à connaissait même pas. Phoebe : n'oublie pas que mon pouvoir montre aussi le passé désormais. Piper : et alors ? Paige : et alors Phoebe a très bien pus voir vos vies antérieurs, et cela a peut-être un lien avec le fait que l'on se sente obligé de revenir ici au lieux d'être rentrées en stop. Piper :tu as raison !  
  
Elles continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent a Silent Hill. Piper proposa d'aller coucher dans un motel pas loin étant donné qu'elles étaient crevées. Le lendemain matin Phoebe se réveilla en sursaut par un drôle de bruit, cela semblait venir de l'extérieur. Phoebe regarda dehors, et vu un homme qui agita ses mains comme Piper quand elle veut figer ou exploser un démon. Phoebe réveilla ses sœurs et les prévenus de la scène, Piper s'empressa de sortir et vus l'homme au prise avec un monstre, elle allia son pouvoir a suis de l'homme, mais ne parvint à rien. Paige sortit et elle aussi mis son pouvoir à contribution, pour vaincre ce démon assez coriace. Elles purent ainsi détruire le démon mais ce ne fût pas sans mal.  
  
Ouais se réjouit paige encore un démon vaincu ajouté à notre palmarès. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite dit l'inconnu...vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise. Quelle rabat-joie pensa Phoebe.  
  
Piper : eh bien rien de tel qu'un combat pour bien démarrer la journée ! Paige : bon où peut on trouver un endroit correcte pour déjeuner ? Phoebe se sentit à nouveaux parcourue d'un frisson. Piper : ça va Phoebe ? Phoebe : oui.  
  
elles entrèrent dans un café et surprise...il n'y avait personne.  
  
Paige : bon ben je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler le serveur !  
  
Piper : on dirait qu'ils sont tous partis précipitamment...tout est en désordre.  
  
Phoebe à paige en murmurant : et elle qui se plaint du manoir quand il est un peux en désordre. Piper : eh je vous aie entendue ! Paige : on a rien dit. Phoebe : bon de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, il faudra chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la réponse. Piper : a quel question ? Paige : oui a quelle question doit on trouver une réponse ? Phoebe : savoir pourquoi on est revenue ici, pourquoi ai-je c'est vision et enfin qui cherche a nous contacter. Piper : tu oublie Wyatt le jeune garçon qui nous a raconté l'histoire de Silent Hill. Paige : et en dernier qui est cet inconnu avec qui nous avons combattu. Phoebe : eh bien voilà qui promet d'être un programme super riche en émotion... Piper : et en action... Paige : et en amours. Phoebe et Piper ensemble : Paige ! Paige : quoi faut bien se détendre. Allez relax !  
  
Elles se remirent en route et firent une haltes au Heaven's night, mais évidemment ce café autrefois le plus populaire de tous a Silent Hill est aussi vide que le précédent.  
  
Paige : vous trouvez pas que c'est vide comme endroit, ça manque de punch. Piper : on n'est pas la pour s'amuser je te le rappelle, on n'est là pour connaître la cause des visions de Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe sortit et se fit attaquer par un démon, elle se fit violemment projeter contre le mur du Heaven's Night...  
  
A suivre... 


End file.
